


Flufftober 2019

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Yes, I know October is over, but I still want to do the prompts.
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 70





	1. Day 1: Dancing

“I don’t dance, Vol’jin,” muttered Tyrathan, in a low tone so that no one else would hear him.

“Come on. Why not?” Vol’jin coaxed as he leaned closer to Tyrathan.

They were at the Echo Isles. The Darkspears were celebrating a holiday dedicated to one of their Loa. Tyrathan was not a hundred percent sure what the holiday was about, but for the Darkspear, it meant a party. There had been a feast, followed by music and dancing once the sun set.

Dozens of trolls were dancing around the bonfires in time with the drumbeats. Tyrathan enjoyed the music, but there was no way he was going to dance. He had even retreated to the shadow of one of the huts to avoid getting caught up in the festivity. He was not going to make a fool out of himself in front of the entire Darkspear tribe.

“I have two left feet,” explained Tyrathan.

It was true. In fact, Tyrathan had only danced one time in his life, at his wedding to his wife, where he had stepped on her feet so many times that they were bruised by the end of the night.

“No, ya don’t,” argued Vol’jin. “I’ve seen dem. Ya got one left and one right.”

Tyrathan snorted in laughter. He could not help it. Trolls took some things way too literally.

“It’s a saying, Vol’jin,” explained Tyrathan. “It means that I don’t have any rhythm.”

“Ya humans got weird expressions,” complained Vol’jin. “Besides, ya got rhythm. Ya be tappin’ ya foot in time to da drums.”

Tyrathan glanced down at his feet. He had not realized that he was tapping his foot. Well, the music was catchy.

“How long does this last?” Tyrathan asked as he faked a yawn.

Vol’jin flashed a fanged smile at Tyrathan. “Da young ones be stayin’ up all night partyin’,” he chuckled.

“Well, they can do that,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin stepped behind Tyrathan and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He rested his chin on top of Tyrathan’s head.

Tyrathan was thankful that Vol’jin could not see the blush that was creeping across his cheeks. Even after all this time, Vol’jin could still make Tyrathan feel this way. He leaned back against Vol’jin’s chest. Vol’jin began to purr. After a few moments, they began to sway back and forth in time to the music.

“See, ya got rhythm,” whispered Vol’jin.

“Shut up,” answered Tyrathan. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

Vol’jin laughed.


	2. Day 2: Snow

It was a quiet night at the Horde garrison on Draenor. The only sound was the crunch of snow under the footsteps of the patrolling guards.

Vol’jin glanced up at the cloudy sky. Snowflakes were drifting down through the air. The shamans warned that a snowstorm was approaching. Given how peaceful it appeared now, it was hard to believe that, in a couple of hours, conditions would deteriorate substantially. However, Vol’jin was well aware of how quickly the weather could change.

As he watched the snowflakes fall, Vol’jin’s mind drifted to the last time he had experienced a blizzard. He growled. As a troll, he did not like the cold and snow, but that was not the only reason. The last time he had gone through a blizzard, it had almost taken something very precious from him.

“You’re glaring at the sky as if it personally offended you,” said a voice from behind Vol’jin.

Vol’jin glanced over his shoulder and softened his look once he saw the speaker. Tyrathan approached Vol’jin, his footsteps almost silent in the snow. Once his mate was standing by his side, Vol’jin wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

“Maybe it did,” muttered Vol’jin.

“What did it do? Insult your honor? Your pride? Your heritage?” Tyrathan teased with a smile.

“Forget it,” snorted Vol’jin, trying to suppress a laugh. Tyrathan always seemed to know what to say to improve his mood.

“It’s getting colder out here. Let’s go inside. We can curl up under a fur beside the fireplace, drink some hot chocolate, and watch the snow,” suggested Tyrathan.

Now that sounded like a very good idea. Vol’jin could not help the wide grin that spread across his face as they turned around to head back inside the warm building.


	3. Day 3: Blanket

Tyrathan was a blanket hog, pure and simple. Vol’jin had lost count of how many times he had awakened to find Tyrathan completely wrapped up in the covers while Vol’jin had none. Normally, as annoying as it was, Vol’jin did not complain about it; but now it was winter and the desert got cold at night. Darkspear trolls did not like the cold.

Vol’jin sighed as he sat up in bed. Beside him, his mate was still sound asleep. Tyrathan’s head just barely poked out from underneath the fur blanket he had burrowed himself under. Vol’jin knew that Tyrathan was not hogging the blanket on purpose, but Vol’jin was cold.

Slowly, Vol’jin lifted and pulled some of the blanket away from the human. He then slid underneath the warm fur, taking care not to wake the sleeping human. Vol’jin then closed his eyes so he could go back to sleep. A smile slid across his face as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. One benefit of Tyrathan wrapping himself up in the fur was that now the blanket smelled like him. Vol’jin enjoyed that.

Or at least, Vol’jin enjoyed it for about ten seconds, before Tyrathan rolled over in his sleep and yanked the blanket back off Vol’jin. The Warchief let out a low growl as he sat back up. He was getting frustrated. Plus, he had an early meeting in the morning. He could not spend all night fighting his mate for a scrap of the blanket.

Vol’jin got out of the bed. As much as he loved to snuggle with Tyrathan underneath the blanket, the easiest solution was just to let Tyrathan have that blanket. Vol’jin went to the closet and pulled out another blanket made of fur. He then got back into bed and covered himself with that blanket. Unfortunately, this fur did not smell like his human.

That problem was solved when Tyrathan rolled over again and squirmed his way against Vol’jin. The troll carefully pulled Tyrathan close so that the human had his head tucked underneath Vol’jin’s chin. The Warchief smiled as he closed his eyes. Now, he could go to sleep.

Just as he was about to drift off, though, Tyrathan snorted. It took Vol’jin a second to register that the human was trembling with laughter.

“Ya been awake dis whole time!” Vol’jin hissed.


	4. Day 4: Candles

It was Vol’jin’s birthday. To Vol’jin, it was nothing more than a mark on the calendar. Trolls did not make a big deal about birthdays. Instead, they marked milestones in one’s life. Such as a young scamp’s tusks coming in, a first hunt, a first battle, or a first kill. Vol’jin had explained that to Tyrathan.

Of course, Vol’jin knew that humans, and other races, celebrated birthdays with a lot more emphasis than trolls did. He was expecting that he would have to put up with Tyrathan doing something for his birthday. He braced himself for that. His mate was not going to let something like Vol’jin’s birthday pass by without notice.

So, it came as a complete shock when it appeared that Tyrathan had completely forgotten that it was Vol’jin’s birthday. His human did not even wish him a Happy Birthday. Tyrathan was acting like it was any other day as he talked about joining some Darkspear hunters on a hunt in Durotar today.

This was what Vol’jin wanted, so why did it feel like a letdown?  
———————-———————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin entered his private rooms and sighed as he closed the door behind him. It had been another long day. Many people had wished him a Happy Birthday, and a few, including Go’el and Chen, had sent him presents. Vol’jin had endured it.

Vol’jin then noticed that his rooms were darker than they should be. Most of the braziers were unlit, except for just a couple. Sweet smelling incense had been placed in those that were burning.

“Tyrathan?” called Vol’jin as he stepped further into the suite. He stopped as he noticed the table. Candles had been lit and Vol’jin’s favorite foods were on the table. In the center of the table was a cake with several candles in it.

“I know you said not to do anything special for your birthday,” said Tyrathan as he stepped into the room. “But, I couldn’t help myself. So, if you could just humor me for a couple of hours.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin smiled as he rolled over in bed. He snuggled against his human and wrapped an arm around Tyrathan’s waist. He nuzzled his head against Tyrathan’s head, brushing his tusks against his human’s face.

Tyrathan sighed, “So did you have a good birthday?”

“Aye,” purred Vol’jin. It had been the best birthday he had ever had.


	5. Day 5: Wet

In the jungle, rainstorms could sweep in at a moment’s notice, so it was not a big surprise when the hunting party got caught in a downpour. 

Vol’jin had some business he had to take care of at Grom’gol. It was something to do with the local troll tribes who lived in the area. While Vol’jin was busy at the Horde base, Tyrathan went hunting with some of the other hunters who were stationed at the base. Hunting again in Stranglethorn had been nostalgic. At least up until the point where the sky opened up.

By the time the hunters made it back to the base, they were completely soaked. The trolls did not seem to be bothered by it, but then again they were jungle trolls. The orc acted like he did not notice either, but his mood had taken a turn for the worse. Finally, the blood elf made sure everyone knew that she was cold and miserable. Tyrathan remained silent about his discomfort, but he quietly agreed with the elf.

Once back at Grom’gol, Tyrathan bid the other hunters a good night and went straight to the room that had been assigned for him and Vol’jin. He was wet and cold. He shivered as he kicked off his wet boots. He coughed as Vol’jin walked in.

“Ya be soakin’ wet,” said Vol’jin as he narrowed his eyes. He went to the bathroom and pulled a towel out of a cabinet. He wrapped the towel around Tyrathan’s shoulders.

“Yeah, that will happen when one gets caught out in the rain,” explained Tyrathan.

“I would think dat ya of all people be knowin’ how quickly it can start rainin’ in da jungle,” scolded Vol’jin. “Ya need to get out of those wet clothes.”

“Vol’jin, I’m not in the mood right now,” sighed Tyrathan. He shivered as a chill went through his body.

“Dat not be what I be implyin’,” snorted Vol’jin. “Ya need to take a hot bath and put on dry clothes. Den ya gonna eat a hot meal and go to bed. I not be wantin’ ya to get sick.”

Tyrathan smiled. Vol’jin really did care. “As you order, Warchief,” smirked Tyrathan as he grabbed some dry clothes and headed for the bathroom.

“Very funny, manthing,” muttered Vol’jin.

A hot bath warmed Tyrathan up. By the time he got dressed in some dry clothes, he had stopped shivering. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he realized that the bedroom was warmer than before. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. Supper was on the table and Vol’jin was waiting for him.

“You could have gone ahead and ate. You didn’t have to wait for me,” said Tyrathan as he sat down.

“Ya know I gonna wait for ya,” smiled Vol’jin.

After supper, Vol’jin insisted that Tyrathan go to bed. That was fine with Tyrathan. He was tired. Vol’jin tucked Tyrathan into bed. After a few moments, Vol’jin curled up next to him. Tyrathan snuggled next to Vol’jin. It was so nice and warm, and he soon fell asleep.


	6. Day 6: Roadtrip

“Dis be a good place to stop,” said Vol’jin as he tugged on Zarin’s reins and the raptor came to a stop next to a small oasis.

Tyrathan and Vol’jin were on their way back to Orgrimmar, after spending a few days in the Echo Isles. Of course, it would have been quicker to use a portal, but Vol’jin had the idea of riding Zarin back to Orgrimmar. He said that the raptor needed the exercise. Tyrathan suspected that the real reason was that Vol’jin wanted to put off returning to Orgrimmar for as long as he could.

Vol’jin slid off Zarin’s back and then helped Tyrathan climb down. The sun was high in the sky, and the heat was out in full force.

“We can rest here until evening,” said Vol’jin.

Zarin bolted straight to the spring to drink some water.

Tyrathan plopped down in the shade and leaned back against a tree. Vol’jin sat down next to him.

“Tell the truth, you just wanted your vacation to continue for a little while longer,” smiled Tyrathan.

“Maybe I be wantin’ to spend some more alone time with ya,” smirked Vol’jin. “Is dat alright?”

Tyrathan leaned against Vol’jin and rested his head on Vol’jin’s shoulder. “It’s perfect,” he sighed as he closed eyes.


	7. Day 7: Second Kiss

Their first kiss had been impulsive and passionate. It had happened so fast that Tyrathan had not realized that it was happening until he and Vol’jin broke apart. The troll’s wide eyes told the hunter that Vol’jin had been just as surprised and had not meant for it to happen either. 

At that moment, Chen had found them, and Vol’jin and Tyrathan pretended that nothing had happened. Yet, Tyrathan could not get the thought of that kiss out of his head. What had it meant? Did Vol’jin actually have feelings for him, or was it just pent up sexual frustration looking for an outlet?

To take his mind off those thoughts, Tyrathan focused on making arrows. As he meticulously painted the arrow shafts with red paint, he became aware of approaching footsteps. He recognized them as Vol’jin’s footsteps.

“Dis seat taken?” Vol’jin asked as he gestured at the empty spot on the bench next to Tyrathan.

Tyrathan shook his head and kept focusing on what his was doing. Vol’jin sat down next to him, placed his new glaive across his lap, and began to run a sharpening stone across it. For a while, the only sound in the room was the sound of Vol’jin sharpening his glaive.

After several minutes, the sound stopped. Tyrathan glanced over at Vol’jin. The shadowhunter had stopped sharpening his glaive and was just staring off into space.

“Something wrong?” Tyrathan asked.

“What be we, Tyrathan Khort?” Vol’jin asked as he turned his sharp eyes on the hunter.

“Umm...” began Tyrathan as he felt his heart start to pound in his chest. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He glanced around, but no one else was visible. “Umm... we’re friends?”

“Is dat all?” Vol’jin asked. “Ya don’t want more?”

“Do you want more?” Tyrathan countered.

“I asked ya first,” Vol’jin continued.

Tyrathan’s heart screamed yes, but he had always been one to deny and ignore his feelings. Yet, the man that Tyrathan had once been was dead, and maybe the new person he was trying to be should be more in touch with his feelings.

“Tyrathan?” Vol’jin prompted.

Tyrathan grabbed one of Vol’jin’s tusks and pulled him into a kiss. As their kiss deepened, Vol’jin wrapped his arms around Tyrathan and pulled the hunter closer. Tyrathan moved his arms to wrap behind Vol’jin’s neck.

Unfortunately, during their makeout session, they fell off the bench and landed unceremoniously on the ground. The sound brought several Pandaren monks to investigate its source.


	8. Day 8: Childhood

Vol’jin had decided to take a few days off to visit the Echo Isles. A trip to the Isles was always a welcome break from Orgrimmar. Vol’jin found it easier to relax here. He also had more time to spend with his mate here. Yet, it seemed that his mate had... vanished?

Vol’jin was searching for Tyrathan. He knew Tyrathan was somewhere in the village. He just did not know where. One guard told Vol’jin that he had seen Tyrathan outside Master Gadrin’s hut. 

Vol’jin went to the old witch doctor’s hut. Just like the guard said, Master Gadrin and Tyrathan were outside the hut, talking. Well, Master Gadrin was talking. Tyrathan had a smile on his face.

When, Tyrathan saw Vol’jin, that smile turned into a smirk. His green eyes sparkled like they always did when he had learned something interesting. Vol’jin began to get a bad feeling. What were they talking about?

By now, Master Gadrin had noticed Vol’jin’s approach. “And dere be da troublemaker himself,” chuckled Master Gadrin.

Yeah, Vol’jin definitely had a bad feeling. “What ya two be talkin’ about?” Vol’jin asked.

“Master Gadrin has been telling me stories about you when you were little,” smiled Tyrathan as he stood up. “I have to admit that it sounds like you were kind of a brat back then.”

“What ya be tellin’ him?!” Vol’jin demanded from Master Gadrin.

“Da truth,” snickered Master Gadrin.

Vol’jin growled.

“He was telling me about the time you got into some fabric dye and accidentally dyed your hair pink,” teased Tyrathan.

“I was four!” Vol’jin complained.

“Well, I’m glad that it finally washed out,” smiled Tyrathan as he stood on his tiptoes and gave Vol’jin a kiss on his cheek. “I prefer you with red hair anyway.”

A low purr rumbled through Vol’jin’s chest. “Well, dat be enough stories for one day,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Tyrathan’s shoulders and began to steer him away from Master Gadrin.

“Come back anytime ya want to hear another story about him,” Master Gadrin called to Tyrathan. “I got thousands of dem.”

“I most certainly will,” Tyrathan called back over his shoulder.

“No, ya not,” said Vol’jin. “Cause I not gonna let ya out of my sight.”

Tyrathan laughed as he leaned against Vol’jin. He then sighed, “If things had been different, and we had known each other as kids, do you think we would have been friends?”

“Of course,” smiled Vol’jin. “We would have had to be, because I be savin’ ya from trouble all da time.”

“You mean that I would be saving your big blue butt from trouble all the time,” countered Tyrathan.

Vol’jin shrugged, “One way or da other.”

Tyrathan smirked and shook his head. 


	9. Day 9: Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet.

“Ohh...scary,” chuckled Tyrathan.

Vol’jin glanced up from the mirror he was using to apply his face paint to look at his mate. Tyrathan Khort was leaning against the wall, watching Vol’jin.

“Dat be da point. It suppose to be intimidatin’,” grinned Vol’jin.

“If you say so,” smirked Tyrathan as he shrugged. “But it doesn’t scare me.”

“I not want to scare ya,” replied Vol’jin as he turned back to the mirror. He had just applied some paint to his cheeks when he heard Tyrathan approach. Tyrathan then kissed him on the cheek.

“Ya be messin’ up my paint,” complained Vol’jin with a purr.

“I know,” smiled Tyrathan as he walked away.

Vol’jin shook his head and tried to fix his face paint. It did not help that now he had a silly smile on his face that he could not get rid of.


	10. Day 10: Party

It was the Eve of Winter Veil, and Orgrimmar was celebrating with a feast. Warchief Vol’jin smiled as he watched the festivities. Go’el had dressed up as Great-father Winter and was handing out presents to the children. The orc seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Vol’jin,” said Saurfang as he approached. “The Alliance messenger has arrived.”

Vol’jin nodded. They had been expecting the messenger. They were negotiating some new trade deals. “Take da message and send him on his way, Saurfang. I be lookin’ at it tomorrow.”

“He won’t hand it over. He states that his instructions were to hand it over to you personally,” said Saurfang.

Vol’jin rolled his eyes. He had the day off for the holiday. He was not going to leave the party to deal with a messenger from the Alliance.

“Let me guess, da messenger be some stubborn human?” Vol’jin grumbled.

“You guessed it,” snorted Saurfang.

“Well, I not be dealin’ with dat tonight,” said Vol’jin. “If he not gonna hand over da message, den confiscate all his weapons and show him to a room. He can stay dere until tomorrow.”

Saurfang nodded and walked off.

“Vol’jin,” greeted Chen as he walked up.

“Chen, ya made it to da party,” smiled Vol’jin.

Chen frowned, “I saw da Alliance soldier.”  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan Khort sighed as he took in his surroundings. It was a small room with just a bed, table, and chair. A small bathroom was connected to the room. Outside the room, two shadowhunter guards were posted. 

Tyrathan was not sure if he was being treated as a guest or a prisoner. Maybe he should have just handed over the letter, but it was the only way he was going to get to see Vol’jin. Besides, this was just for one night. A knock on the door dragged him from his thoughts.

“Come in,” Tyrathan said as he turned around.

The door open and a large troll stepped inside. Vol’jin. Tyrathan felt his heart beat faster. It had been so long since he had seen Vol’jin, and he had been looking forward to this moment with both anticipation and fear. He did not know if Vol’jin wanted to see him, or if Vol’jin still had feelings for him.

“It really be ya,” whispered Vol’jin as he closed the door behind him. He stared at Tyrathan as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

“It is,” smiled Tyrathan.

“What ya be doin’ here?” Vol’jin asked.

“I was told that I was to stay in this room until the Warchief could see me tomorrow,” replied Tyrathan.

“Dat not be what I meant. What ya be doin’ here in Orgrimmar?” Vol’jin demanded.

Tyrathan shrugged. “They asked for a volunteer to deliver a message. I volunteered,” he explained as he pulled the folded piece of paper out of a hidden pocket. The rogue who had searched him for weapons earlier had missed it. He handed it to Vol’jin.

Vol’jin took the paper and tossed it onto the table. “I not be interested in dat right now. If I had known it was ya, I would have seen ya right away,” said Vol’jin. “I missed ya.” Vol’jin brushed his fingers against Tyrathan’s cheek.

“I missed you too,” smiled Tyrathan as Vol’jin grabbed his hand.

“Come with me,” said Vol’jin. “I know where dere be a better room for ya to spend da night.”

“But you’re missing your party,” argued Tyrathan.

“Dere will be other parties, but dere only be one ya,” replied Vol’jin.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin woke up the next morning with two thoughts on his mind. First, it was Winter Veil, and second, he had the best present ever curled up in bed beside him.


	11. Day 11: Hands

Vol’jin had always thought that human hands were weak and pointlessly designed. Their hands were small, had too many fingers, and their nails were not sharp. Troll hands were much superior. At least, that was what Vol’jin thought before he met a certain human.

Right now, that human had his hands in Vol’jin’s hair and had reduced Vol’jin to a compliant, purring puddle. Yet, Vol’jin did not mind. All ten of those fingers were scratching Vol’jin’s scalp with their blunt nails.

Vol’jin laid on his stomach on the bed and purred. Eyes closed, he just lost himself to the sensation. Tyrathan knew how to do it just the way that Vol’jin liked. 

Tyrathan chuckled.

“What be so funny?” Vol’jin purred.

“I was just thinking,” snickered Tyrathan. “Is this really all it takes to tame the mighty Vol’jin, Chieftain of the Darkspear, Warchief of the Horde? Just scratch him behind the ears?”

“It be dependin’ on who be doin’ da scratchin’,” replied Vol’jin.

Tyrathan hummed and stopped scratching Vol’jin’s scalp.

“Tyrathan,” complained Vol’jin as he opened his eyes.

Tyrathan moved his hands down to Vol’jin’s shoulders and back. His hands brushed Vol’jin’s fur and began to massage the muscles in Vol’jin’s back.

Sighing, Vol’jin closed his eyes and began to purr again. Maybe human hands were not so useless.


	12. Day 12: Underwear

“Tyrathan, have ya seen my loincloths?” Vol’jin called to his mate from the bedroom. He had just gotten out of the bath and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He had been about to get dressed when he ran into this one complication.

“Yes, dear, they’re very nice,” replied Tyrathan from the den.

“Very funny,” said Vol’jin. He rolled his eyes as he searched through the dresser drawer. “I mean dat dey all be missin’. Did ya take dem?”

“What would I want with your loincloths?” Tyrathan asked as he leaned in the doorway of the bedroom.

“I could think of a few things,” grinned Vol’jin.

“Did you check under the bed? Jihui has been hiding stuff under there lately,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin huffed and walked over to the bed. He crouched down and peered under the bed. On the far side underneath the bed was a pile of loincloths, socks, and a pair of Tyrathan’s boots. The raptor sure had been busy. Vol’jin reached under the bed.

“Well, I’m certainly enjoying this view,” smirked Tyrathan. “Do you really need a loincloth?”

Having successfully grabbed a handful of loincloths, Vol’jin sat back up and grinned at his human. “Ya saw mine, so I get to see yas,” chuckled Vol’jin.

Tyrathan stepped into the bedroom and closed the door.


	13. Day 13: Popcorn

Tyrathan Khort had never been one much for snacks, but there were a few that he did enjoy from time to time, chips, cookies, and popcorn. Unfortunately, the last one was almost next to impossible to find in Orgrimmar. There was always the option of hiring a goblin to acquire it, but fifteen pieces of gold for one box of popcorn was beyond what Tyrathan was willing to pay. Fortunately, Tyrathan had another option when it came to smuggling goods into Orgrimmar.

“I’ve snuck in and out of some of the highest security places on the planet for various different reasons, but sneaking into Grommash Hold to bring you groceries has to be the most ridiculous,” complained Jasper as he handed Tyrathan a box of popcorn.

“Thank you, Jasper,” said Tyrathan.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Tyrathan,” Vol’jin called as he returned to his rooms after a long day. 

There was no answer. Tyrathan must still be out at the archery range. There was a rustling sound coming from the den. Vol’jin walked into the den to find Jihui had pried open a cabinet door.

“Jihui, what ya be doin’?” Vol’jin asked.

Jihui pulled his head out of the cabinet, glanced at Vol’jin, and then took off running to the bedroom. A box fell out of the cabinet.

Shaking his head, Vol’jin picked up the box. He had never seen this box before. The writing on the box was in Common. It must belong to Tyrathan. Popcorn? What was popcorn?   
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan had just returned to Grommash Hold when he smelled smoke.

“Is something burning?” Tyrathan asked one of the guards.

“All I know is that the Warchief tried to cook something,” replied the guard.

Tyrathan frowned as he headed towards their rooms. As he got closer, he realized that he recognized the smell. It smelled like burnt popcorn. When Tyrathan opened the door, the smell hit him full force. Vol’jin had opened the windows to try to air out their rooms, but it still stank.

“Vol’jin, what happened?” Tyrathan asked.

“I tried to fix dis food, but it didn’t work,” said Vol’jin as he held up the box of popcorn.

“It appears to be simple, but it can burn just as easily,” Tyrathan smiled. “Do you want me to fix us some? Then we can go out on the roof and watch the stars while we eat.”

“Dat sounds nice,” grinned Vol’jin.


	14. Day 14: Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bunch of little domestic pieces.

Tyrathan still could not believe that he was here, in Orgrimmar, with Vol’jin. He smiled as he unpacked his bag. It still felt a little bit like a dream. He went to the dresser to put away his clothes. He opened the drawer and discovered that it was already full, full of shrunken heads turned into voodoo fetishes.

“Vol’jin!” Tyrathan called as he slammed the drawer shut.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“You look tired,” Tyrathan commented as he noticed the dark bags under Vol’jin’s eyes. He worried that Vol’jin was working too hard.

“It be because ya be snorin’ at night and be keepin’ me awake,” claimed Vol’jin.

“I don’t snore!” Tyrathan argued.

“Yes, ya do. Until I realized it was ya, I thought dat a kodo with clogged sinuses had gotten in somehow,” laughed Vol’jin.

“Shut up,” muttered Tyrathan as he rolled his eyes.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
There was a loud knock on the bedroom door. The sound woke Tyrathan and Vol’jin up immediately.

“What time be it?” Vol’jin asked as he got out of bed.

“It’s not even close to sunrise,” said Tyrathan as he glanced out the window.

“Dis canna be good,” growled Vol’jin as threw on his clothes.

The knock repeated again.

“I hear ya!” Vol’jin snapped as left the bedroom.

Tyrathan got out of bed too. He could hear the murmur of voices from the other room, Vol’jin’s and Saurfang’s.

He stepped out of the bedroom just as Vol’jin was leaving their suite.

“What’s wrong?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin paused in the doorway. “Somethin’ I need to take care of. Go back to sleep. I be back soon.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin returned to his private rooms late one night, to discover Tyrathan asleep on the couch. He was still dressed and had a book in his lap. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Vol’jin to return. The human would not go to bed until Vol’jin did.

Vol’jin smiled as he gently nudged Tyrathan. “Tyrathan, it be time for bed,” he whispered.

“Huh?” Tyrathan mumbled as he woke up. “I wasn’t asleep.”

“Ya don’t have to wait up for me,” said Vol’jin.

“I know, but I want to,” said Tyrathan as he stood up and stretched.

Vol’jin appreciated it, but felt it was unnecessary.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“No!” Tyrathan cried.

Vol’jin’s eyes snapped opened. He had been sound asleep when he was awakened by Tyrathan’s cry. He glanced over at his human.

Tyrathan was still asleep. His face was twisted into a grimace and his breathing was rapid. He had also kicked the fur blanket off while thrashing. He was having another one of his nightmares.

“Tyrathan, wake up,” said Vol’jin as he gently shook Tyrathan’s shoulder. He did not see Tyrathan’s fist until it almost hit his face. Vol’jin blocked the punch at the last second with his hand. He had not expected Tyrathan to come up swinging.

Tyrathan was sitting up, panting for breath. He had a wild, confused look on his face, as if he did not know where he was.

“Tyrathan, calm down. Ya be safe. No one gonna hurt ya,” coaxed Vol’jin as he let go of Tyrathan’s hand.

Tyrathan nodded as the confusion lifted from his eyes. His breathing slowed down as he glanced around the room. Then his eyes went back to Vol’jin. “Did I try to hit you?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin nodded. “Ya tried, but ya gonna have to do better than dat, manthing,” he smirked.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Tyrathan apologized.

Vol’jin shook his head. “Ya have nothin’ to be sorry for. I just be concerned for ya wellbeing,” said Vol’jin.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin pulled Tyrathan into a hug. “When ya love someone, ya worry about dem,” he explained.

“I love you too,” said Tyrathan.


	15. Day 15: Kittens

Tyrathan had just finished his archery practice for the day and was helping the hunter trainers tidy up the archery range when he heard a noise coming from behind a nearby crate.

Meow.

Looking behind the crate, Tyrathan found two tiny kittens curled up. One was gray and the other one was orange. They were both very thin and scrawny. It looked like they had not eaten in awhile. They looked up at Tyrathan and meowed.

“Come on, you two,” said Tyrathan as he scooped them up. He decided to take them home and feed them until he could find someone to take care of them. He was certain that Vol’jin would not mind a couple of kittens staying with them for a couple of days. Even if he did mind, Vol’jin would not complain.

By the time Vol’jin returned from his meeting, Tyrathan had fed the kittens and made them a bed out of a box.

“Ya plan on keepin’ dem?” Vol’jin asked when he saw the kittens.

“Just until I can find them a new home,” explained Tyrathan. “I’m sure someone, maybe a blood elf, will want to adopt them.”

“Most likely,” said Vol’jin.

“I need to buy some flea shampoo and give them a bath before that. These two are covered in fleas,” noted Tyrathan as he saw a couple of fleas jumping off the kittens.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
A couple of days later, the kittens were adopted by a blood elf family who were visiting Orgrimmar. They had two daughters. The children looked so happy when they saw the kittens. It warmed Tyrathan’s heart to have done a good deed.

Unfortunately, no good deed goes unpunished. The next morning, Tyrathan woke up to discover that he had several flea bites on him. Some of the fleas from the kittens must have jumped off the kittens before they got their flea bath.

Tyrathan changed the sheets on the bed, washed all the furs, and sprayed the suite with flea spray.

Vol’jin complained about the smell, saying that it gave him a headache. Unfortunately, all of that did no good because the next morning, Tyrathan woke up with more flea bites all over his body. Tyrathan had never felt so itchy in all his life.

“Ya shouldn’t be scratchin’ like dat,” said Vol’jin.

“I can’t help it. They itch so bad it’s driving me crazy,” complained Tyrathan. “And I don’t know where they’re coming from. I’ve cleaned every inch of these rooms. I know Jihui doesn’t have fleas. He doesn’t have any fur.”

“Didn’t Master Gadrin fix ya a lotion for dat?” Vol’jin asked.

“He did and...” Tyrathan paused as a thought occurred to him. “Vol’jin, how come you aren’t scratching? Why aren’t the fleas biting you?”

“Troll fur be too thick for da fleas to bite us,” explained Vol’jin.

Fur. It occurred to Tyrathan that he had scrubbed every piece of fur in their rooms except one, the fur covered troll that Tyrathan basically used as a body pillow every night.

“Vol’jin, let me see something,” said Tyrathan as he walked over to Vol’jin and brushed his hand across Vol’jin’s fur. Several fleas jumped out of the fur.

“I think you might have caught fleas from the kittens,” said Tyrathan.

“I not be havin’ fleas!” Vol’jin argued.

“See for yourself,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin inspected the fur on his arm. “Okay, maybe one or two,” he admitted.

“Well, you’re going to have to take a bath with the flea shampoo,” said Tyrathan.

“I not be. Dat stuff stinks,” growled Vol’jin. “Besides, dey not be botherin’ me.”

“They may not be bothering you, but they’re eating me alive,” complained Tyrathan.

Vol’jin gave Tyrathan a sympathetic look. Tyrathan could tell that Vol’jin was debating in his head whether or not to take the flea bath.

“If you let me give you a bath with the flea shampoo, then you can rub the anti-itch lotion on me so that I don’t claw my skin off,” offered Tyrathan. “And those suckers have bitten me everywhere.”

“Deal,” agreed Vol’jin with a grin.


	16. Day 16: Promises

“It’s time for a break,” said Tyrathan as he set a small plate on the desk, on top of the papers that Vol’jin was working on.

Vol’jin looked up at his mate and smiled. “Ya always be tryin’ to take care of me,” he said as he picked up the fork. Tyrathan had brought him a slice of pie. When Vol’jin took a bite, he realized that it was coconut, his favorite.

“Of course, I’ll take care of you,” said Tyrathan as he leaned against the desk. “I promised to.”

“What promise?” Vol’jin asked.

“The promises we made to each other as mates,” said Tyrathan as he lifted an eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me that you forgot about them already.”

“Of course not,” argued Vol’jin as he pulled Tyrathan down onto his lap. “I remember.”

Tyrathan leaned his head against Vol’jin’s chest and sighed, “I should hope so. I promised to stay by your side, to support and care for you. To fight your battles with you.”

Vol’jin smiled as Tyrathan repeated those words. A warm feeling grew in his chest and he began to purr. What had he done to deserve such a mate? Tyrathan really did take care of him, always made sure that he ate and rested, and was always ready to stand by his side during any battle.

Vol’jin then frowned as a thought crossed his mind. Tyrathan took those promises seriously, but Vol’jin felt that perhaps he had been neglecting the ones he had made to Tyrathan. While most of Vol’jin’s battles were on the outside, the majority of Tyrathan’s battles were on the inside, against the negative thoughts in his own mind. Vol’jin could not do much to help against those. Most of the time, he had no idea when Tyrathan was experiencing those negative thoughts. 

“Tyrathan,” sighed Vol’jin, “are ya okay? I know I not be da best mate. I not take care of ya like ya deserve.”

“Vol’jin, you are the best mate!” Tyrathan argued as lifted his head up from Vol’jin’s chest. “You take care of me in a million different ways, every single day.” He grabbed one of Vol’jin’s tusks and gave it a gentle tug, pulling Vol’jin’s head done.

Vol’jin leaned down and pressed his forehead together against Tyrathan’s. As he looked in Tyrathan’s eyes, it felt as if Vol’jin’s whole world was right there in his mate’s green eyes.

“I love you,” said Tyrathan.

“I love ya too,” grinned Vol’jin.


	17. Day 17: Chess

Vol’jin was not one who really enjoyed playing board games. To him, such games had always seemed like a waste of time. Yet, he quickly learned that his mate preferred to play board games, especially on winter nights when there was little else to do.

Vol’jin had learned to play the Pandaren game of jihui back when he and Tyrathan had stayed at the Shadowpan Monastery. He even found it fun to play sometimes. What was more fun, however, was spending time with his human. If games were one way of doing that, then so be it.

“What ya be doin’?” Vol’jin asked when he saw Tyrathan setting up a game board.

This game board, however, was not the jihui board. This board had squares of two alternating colors all across it. Vol’jin had never seen this before.

“It’s called a chess board. I thought that maybe we could play chess tonight,” explained Tyrathan. The hunter looked up at Vol’jin. “Do you know how to play chess?” Tyrathan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“No,” answered Vol’jin as he sat down. He was slightly surprised at how quickly he had admitted to not knowing how to play the game.

Years ago, he would have refrained from admitting to anyone, especially a human, a lack of knowledge about any subject. Yet, as he glanced at his mate’s face, he did not feel embarrassed or anything. Instead, he felt a warm feeling in his chest. There were no secrets between the two of them. No judgment. They could be completely honest with each other.

“Ya gonna teach me?” Vol’jin asked.

“Sure,” smiled Tyrathan.

The rules reminded Vol’jin of war and that was how they played the game. After a couple of games, Vol’jin got the hang of it and won.

“Checkmate,” he grinned.

Tyrathan sighed as he shook his head. “Tomorrow night, we’re playing charades instead,” he said.

“Dat sounds like a fun board game. Is it like chess?” Vol’jin asked.

To Vol’jin’s amazement, Tyrathan burst out laughing for some reason.


	18. Day 18: Pranks

Tyrathan snickered and Vol’jin shot him another glare.

“Stop laughin’,” ordered Vol’jin with a growl as he washed the pink and purple face paint off.

It had started out as any other morning, and Vol’jin had applied his face paint as normal. The white and black paint had looked the same as it always did, and Vol’jin had suspected no difference. Yet, when he sat down at the table to eat breakfast, he noticed that Tyrathan was fighting back a smile.

“Ya be okay?” Vol’jin asked.

“I’m fine,” chuckled Tyrathan.

“What be funny?” Vol’jin asked.

“Nothing,” snickered Tyrathan. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I be good,” said Vol’jin as he took a bite of his eggs.

Tyrathan tried to take a sip of water, but ended up getting strangled because he could not stop laughing.

“Alright, what ya be laughin’ at?” Vol’jin demanded.

“Did you look in the mirror after you put on your face paint?” Tyrathan asked.

“Yes,” answered Vol’jin.

“How about five minutes after?” Tyrathan asked.

“No,” said Vol’jin as he narrowed his eyes at Tyrathan. He was beginning to get a suspicious feeling. Tyrathan’s eyes were full of mischief. Vol’jin stood up and went to the bathroom. As soon as he looked in the mirror, he saw why Tyrathan had been laughing.

Vol’jin’s white face paint was now pink and the black paint was now purple. Vol’jin did not know how, but he knew that the human was responsible.

“Tyrathan!” Vol’jin yelled.

“Yes dear?” Tyrathan grinned as he poked his head in the door.

“Ya better have a good explanation for this,” grumbled Vol’jin.

“It’s Prank Day,” explained Tyrathan.

“What?” Vol’jin asked as he began to scrub the paint off.

“You know, Prank Day, the day when people play pranks on each other,” said Tyrathan. “Wait. Does the Horde not celebrate it?”

“Never heard of it,” said Vol’jin.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I never would have done this if I had known that,” apologized Tyrathan. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll go hunting and get us some fresh meat for lunch. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds good,” answered Vol’jin as he tossed the trick paint into the trash.

Tyrathan disappeared into the bedroom to get his bow. A couple of moments later, Vol’jin heard Tyrathan swear. “Vol’jin! Did you put glue on my bow?!” Tyrathan accused.

Vol’jin chuckled. Okay. So maybe Vol’jin did know about Prank Day. 


	19. Day 19: Cooking

“Tyrathan, what ya be doin’?” Vol’jin asked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He knew what Tyrathan was doing. He could smell the aroma of frying meat all the way down the hall.

“Cooking supper,” smiled Tyrathan as he looked up from the stove.

“But ya been huntin’ all day,” claimed Vol’jin. 

Tyrathan had left to go hunting right after breakfast this morning and had not returned until almost an hour ago. He had even missed lunch.

“And you’ve been in meetings all day,” argued Tyrathan.

That was also true, and the last meeting had left Vol’jin with a nasty headache. Still, Vol’jin did not want Tyrathan to feel like he had to do everything.

“Well, ya still shouldn’t have to do all dis alone. Let me help ya,” said Vol’jin.

“Okay, you can cut up the vegetables for the salad,” said Tyrathan.

“Vegetables, salad,” complained Vol’jin under his breath as he tore the lettuce and placed it in the salad bowls.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got wild raptor steaks, spice bread, and your favorite dessert,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin’s ears twitched up. “Do ya mean...?” Vol’jin began.

“Yes, coconut cream pie,” smiled Tyrathan as he set the pie on the counter.

“How about we just forget about da salad?” Vol’jin grinned as he picked up a fork and leaned closer to the pie.

“No!” Tyrathan jerked the pie out of Vol’jin’s reach. “You will get a piece after you eat your supper and that includes the salad.”

“Fine,” snorted Vol’jin as he picked up a knife and began to cut the tomatoes. “So, anythin’ interestin’ happen on ya hunt?”

“Just a broken bowstring,” shrugged Tyrathan as he put the steaks on their plates.

Vol’jin finished the salads and poured them each a glass of wine.

“Happy Anniversary,” said Tyrathan as they clicked their glasses together.

“Happy Anniversary,” grinned Vol’jin.


	20. Day 20: Future

Tyrathan sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He was stuck in the infirmary at the Shadowpan Monastery (again, he just could not seem to stay out of the infirmary) after surviving the battle with the Zandalari.

“Something wrong?” Vol’jin asked as he shifted next to Tyrathan and raised up.

Every night after the healers left, Vol’jin would slip into the infirmary and stay with Tyrathan all night. Tyrathan found that he slept better with Vol’jin beside him. He felt calmer and safer around the troll. He had fewer nightmares as well.

“I was just thinking,” explained Tyrathan.

“Ya supposed to be sleepin’. Ya need ya rest,” complained Vol’jin as he lay back down.

Tyrathan smiled at Vol’jin’s scolding. “Vol’jin, you see visions, right?” Tyrathan asked.

“Yes,” grunted Vol’jin.

“Are they ever about the future?” Tyrathan asked.

“Sometimes,” said Vol’jin.

“What do you see about my future?” Tyrathan asked.

“It not work dat way,” mumbled Vol’jin.

“Okay, I was just wondering,” sighed Tyrathan as he rolled over.

Vol’jin wrapped an arm around Tyrathan’s waist, being very careful not to aggravate Tyrathan’s injuries, and snuggled him close. 

“Well, what do you see in your future?” Tyrathan asked as he closed his eyes.

“I see ya,” Vol’jin whispered in Tyrathan’s ear.

Tyrathan snorted in disbelief as he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Day 21: Friends to Lovers

“Who was the human, Vol’jin?” Go’el asked as they returned to Vol’jin’s temporary office at the Pandaren temple.

“I not be knowin’ what ya be talkin’ about,” argued Vol’jin.

The Horde and Alliance were meeting in one of the temples of Pandaria to discuss a new peace treaty. The meetings were long and usually seemed to end in name calling and threats. However, outside the meetings, it seemed to be a different story.

It seemed that some of the hunters from both factions had set up some targets and were having a friendly competition. While passing by, Vol’jin realized that he recognized one of the hunters. It was Tyrathan Khort.

Vol’jin stopped and watched the archery contest. Realizing that their Warchief was watching, the Horde hunters worked harder to beat their Alliance opponents. Yet, Tyrathan put them all to shame.

“Vol’jin,” said Go’el. “I saw the way you were looking at the human hunter. Who is he?”

“Just a friend,” answered Vol’jin.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It was after midnight when Tyrathan slipped into Vol’jin’s office. His heart was pounding. When he had returned to his bunk after the archery contest, he had found a note, supposedly from Vol’jin, asking him to come to the Warchief’s office. Vol’jin had written detailed instructions for Tyrathan to follow.

Tyrathan had followed the instructions to the letter. He was confused as to why there were no guards outside Vol’jin’s office. He closed the door and glanced around Vol’jin’s office. Vol’jin was waiting for him.

“Where are your guards?” Tyrathan asked as he pulled the hood of his cloak back off his head.

“Dey be dere. I just told dem not to let ya see dem. Didn’t want dem to scare ya off,” explained Vol’jin.

Tyrathan frowned. He did not like the idea of anyone knowing that he was here. One slip of the tongue by someone and Tyrathan could find himself in serious trouble with the Alliance. This was dangerously close to treason.

“It be okay. Dey not gonna say a word,” said Vol’jin as if sensing his fears.

“What did you want to see me about?” Tyrathan asked.

“I missed ya,” smiled Vol’jin.

“I missed you too,” said Tyrathan.

They spent the next couple of hours catching up. It felt right to be here with Vol’jin. They sat together on the couch. Tyrathan did not want to leave, but he knew that he had to and soon. Sunrise would be in a couple of hours and Vol’jin would have another meeting. For a moment, Tyrathan fantasied what it would be like if he never left Vol’jin’s side, but that would require a level of commitment that he was certain that Vol’jin would not be interested in.

“I should be going,” said Tyrathan as he started to stand up.

“Stay,” said Vol’jin.

“What?” Tyrathan asked.

“Stay with me,” pleaded Vol’jin. “Unless ya not be interested.”

Tyrathan quickly weighed his options. Go home to his empty house where his wife had left him and taken his children with her, or he could stay with Vol’jin and maybe have the life he had fantasied about.

“Tyrathan, I love ya,” said Vol’jin. “I be missin’ ya everyday since da last time I saw ya. I don’t want to pressure ya. I just want ya to be happy and I want to be da one to make ya happy.”

Tyrathan slowly sat back down on the couch. “I’ll stay,” he answered. He scooted closer to Vol’jin and the troll wrapped him into a big hug.


	22. Day 22: Home

When Vol’jin became Warchief, he knew that he would be spending most of his time in Orgrimmar. Grommash Hold was supposed to be the home of the Horde’s Warchief. However, at the time, Vol’jin doubted that it would ever feel like home. He missed the Echo Isles and his simple hut there. Yet, he tried his best to make his private rooms in Grommash Hold bearable.

After every trace of Garrosh had been removed from Grommash Hold, Vol’jin gave those belongings to Go’el to dispose (Vol’jin could not care less how), Vol’jin decorated his rooms with a few personal belongings. He placed a few voodoo fetishes, a floor mat, and few weapons, but it still did not feel like home. 

That was several years ago, and now, Vol’jin looked forward to the end of the day when he could return to his private rooms. The walls that had once been bare except for a couple of masks were now covered in pictures. There were pictures of Vol’jin and Tyrathan, pictures of Tyrathan’s children and Dix, and drawings done by Dix and Tyrathan’s younger children.

Fur rugs from animals that Tyrathan had hunted covered the floors. Dix’s and Jihui’s toys were scattered around the den. There was now a bed in the bedroom instead of a floor mat, also covered in furs from Tyrathan’s hunts.

“Papa!” Dix cried as soon as Vol’jin came through the door. Dix ran up to Vol’jin and he scooped his son up in his arms.

Jihui chirped as he came running to greet Vol’jin as well. 

“How was your day?”Tyrathan asked as he came out of the bedroom.

“It be better now,” smiled Vol’jin. It was better now because the day was over and Vol’jin could spend time at home with his family.


	23. Day 23: Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People on Discord had to put up with my cornball poetry. Now, everyone else gets to suffer.

“You won’t believe what I found while cleaning out the closet,” said Tyrathan as he set a shoe box down on the table.

“Dat shrunken head I be missin’?” Vol’jin asked.

“No, I’m pretty sure that Jihui buried it somewhere,” answered Tyrathan. “I found the letters that we sent each other after you left the Shadowpan Monastery.”

“Really?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yes. I had forgotten about these,” said Tyrathan as he pulled a letter out of the box and opened it.

Vol’jin grabbed another letter and began to read. He chuckled.

“What is it?” Tyrathan asked.

“What ya wrote. Listen. ‘Ya hair is red. And when I am blue. Ya cheer me up. Like no one else can do’,” read Vol’jin with a grin.

“What about what you wrote? ‘My tabard is red. Your tabard is blue. But when we work together. The Zandalari are screwed’,” smirked Tyrathan as he read what Vol’jin had written.

“Okay, so we both be sappy,” laughed Vol’jin as he set the paper down. “But it worked.” Vol’jin pulled Tyrathan towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I got my man,” purred Vol’jin as he pressed their foreheads together and looked into Tyrathan’s eyes.

“And I got my troll,” smiled Tyrathan.


	24. Day 24: Photography

“Vol’jin, say cheese,” said Tyrathan.

“Why?” Vol’jin asked as he looked up from the report that he was reading. The next thing he knew, there was a bright flash and Vol’jin was seeing spots in front of his eyes. Was he having a vision?

No, it was not a vision. The spots cleared and Vol’jin could see Tyrathan standing in front of him holding some kind of device.

“What was dat?” Vol’jin asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“I took your picture with my new camera,” explained Tyrathan.

Camera? Oh, right, those were the new gadgets that the goblins were selling. They seemed to be the newest trend.

“Well, this is an expression that I’ve never seen you make before,” laughed Tyrathan as he looked at the picture the camera had printed.

“Let me see dat,” said Vol’jin as he held out his hand. Tyrathan handed the picture to him. The picture showed Vol’jin with a shocked expression. “Okay, no needs to see dis,” said Vol’jin as he cast a fire spell and the picture burned up.

“True, besides, we can take a better picture,” said Tyrathan.

A week later, Vol’jin had a picture sitting on his desk of Tyrathan holding Dix.


	25. Day 25: Tattoo

Tyrathan’s left bicep hurt. It was bearable. He had been in worse pain before. Besides, this had been his own doing. He had been the one who decided to get a tattoo. It had not exactly been easy to get. First, he had to swear Jenji to secrecy, who then convinced the tattoo artist to close his shop so Tyrathan could get a tattoo without the news spreading across Orgrimmar. Vol’jin did not even know about the tattoo yet.

“Tyrathan, I be home,” called Vol’jin from the other room.

Tyrathan pulled his shirt sleeve down before he went to see Vol’jin. He felt a little nervous, wondering what Vol’jin’s reaction was going to be. “How was your day?” Tyrathan asked.

“Uhhh. It be a long day,” complained Vol’jin as he rubbed his temples.

“You look like you need a hug,” said Tyrathan.

“Dat be nice,” smiled Vol’jin.

Tyrathan walked over and gave Vol’jin a hug. Vol’jin began to purr as he hugged Tyrathan back. When Vol’jin hand brushed Tyrathan’s bicep, he flinched reflexively. Vol’jin pulled back and frowned.

“What be wrong?” Vol’jin asked with worry in his eyes.

“Nothing,” said Tyrathan.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin in that tone that meant he was not going to let it go.

“Promise not to get upset?” Tyrathan asked.

“Fine,” grunted Vol’jin.

Tyrathan pushed the sleeve of his shirt up so Vol’jin could see the bandage wrapped around Tyrathan’s left bicep. Vol’jin’s eyes widened in concern.

“What happened?” Vol’jin asked as he gently touched the bandage. “How did ya get hurt?”

“I’m not hurt,” explained Tyrathan. “I got a tattoo.”

“Ya got a what?” Vol’jin asked.

“A tattoo. It’s ink that’s...” began Tyrathan.

“I know what a tattoo be,” interrupted Vol’jin. “Why didn’t ya say anythin’ about it?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” smiled Tyrathan.

“Well, ya succeeded,” Vol’jin sighed. “Can I see it?”

“Actually, it’s time to take the bandage off,” said Tyrathan as he began to unwrap the bandage.

Once the bandage was off, Tyrathan’s tattoo was visible. It was a dark spearhead. Vol’jin stared at it for several moments without saying anything. Tyrathan nervously bit his lower lip.

“Does it hurt?” Vol’jin asked.

“Not really,” said Tyrathan. “What do you think?”

“I like it,” smiled Vol’jin.


	26. Day 26: Pet Names

“Vol’jin, why do you still call me, ‘manthing’?” Tyrathan Khort asked.

Vol’jin glanced up from the papers on his desk to look at his mate. Tyrathan was currently leaning on the windowsill.

“Because dat be what ya be,” answered Vol’jin. “Ya don’t like it?”

“I know that it’s a troll insult for humans,” said Tyrathan.

That was true. It was an insult, and when Vol’jin had first started referring to Tyrathan as manthing, he had meant it as an insult. Yet, somewhere along the line, it had ceased being an insult. Now, Vol’jin meant it as a term of endearment and affection. Of course, Vol’jin would break the tusks off anyone else he caught referring to Tyrathan as manthing.

“If it be offendin’ ya, I’ll stop, but I don’t mean it as an insult,” explained Vol’jin.

“So what do you mean by it?” Tyrathan asked as he pushed himself off the windowsill and walked over to Vol’jin.

“It mean dat ya be a small human,” explained Vol’jin.

Tyrathan crossed his arms. “Not getting any better,” he complained.

Vol’jin sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain what he meant. He reached for Tyrathan’s hands and held them. “I mean dat ya be my small human. Ya be my man. Ya be my mate, and no one else’s,” said Vol’jin as he gently squeezed Tyrathan’s hands.

The hunter looked at him for a moment before smiling. “You sure are a smooth talker,” he accused.

Vol’jin grinned.


	27. Day 27: Coffee Shop

“I still not be understandin’ why go to da coffee shop when it can be delivered,” complained Vol’jin as they walked down the Drag in Orgrimmar.

“Because it’s nice to get out of the Hold once in awhile, just for fun,” explained Tyrathan. “And you’re going to get some fresh air, even if I have to drag you.”

It was late in the evening and they were going to Tyrathan’s favorite coffee shop. Of course, they had coffee back at Grommash Hold, but it was made strong enough to keep orcs and trolls awake. Once, when Tyrathan had drank just one cup of it, he had stayed awake for 72 hours straight. In that time frame, Tyrathan moved everything out of the closet and put it in the dresser, moved everything out of the dresser to the closet, rearranged all the furniture in their suite, and reorganized Grommash Hold’s library, much to the displeasure of the librarian. He then crashed and slept for 48 hours.

Since then, Tyrathan had discovered a small coffee shop in the Drag, run by a pair of Sin’dorei. They made coffee the way that Tyrathan liked and now it was delivered to the Hold every morning for him. This evening, however, Tyrathan had convinced Vol’jin to walk down to the coffee shop with him.

“Who knows; you may find something on the menu that you like,” said Tyrathan as they entered the shop.

“Warchief, welcome to our shop!” chirped one of the owners from behind the counter. She looked surprised to see Vol’jin in her shop. The other owner stuck her head out of the kitchen. She had the same look of shock. They quickly filled Tyrathan’s and Vol’jin’s orders.

Tyrathan and Vol’jin took their coffees and sat down at a table in the back. Thankfully, the coffee shop was not busy, so they had some privacy.

“So what do you think?” Tyrathan asked as Vol’jin took a sip of his coffee.

“It not be strong enough,” complained Vol’jin with a frown. “Sorry,” said Vol’jin when he noticed the disappointment on Tyrathan’s face.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it,” said Tyrathan. “You came here once and gave it a try. You don’t have to come back.”

“I probably come back with ya,” said Vol’jin.

“Why?” Tyrathan asked.

“Because I like spendin’ time with ya and I believe dis be what ya humans call goin’ on a date,” smiled Vol’jin.

Tyrathan laughed and then leaned over and gave Vol’jin a kiss on the cheek. “It’s a date,” he agreed.


	28. Day 28: Souvenirs

“You know what we should do is get Dix a souvenir,” said Tyrathan as Vol’jin and him entered the market in the Zandalari capital.

“Why?” asked Vol’jin.

“Because it’s nice to bring someone you love a souvenir back from a trip,” explained Tyrathan as they walked past several stalls.

“If ya say so,” said Vol’jin. “Ya didn’t like da last souvenir dat I got ya.”

It had been a mask with real, preserved eyeballs. Tyrathan swore that it felt like the mask was looking at him sometimes, and the eyes seemed to follow him. Just thinking about it gave him the creeps.

They came to a stop in front of a stall run by a Zandalari woman. Various items were hung up and the counter was cluttered with others.

“Now dis be da perfect thing,” announced Vol’jin as he picked up a shrunken head. 

“Ya have an eye for quality, Warchief,” said the vendor. “Dat be off one of da blood troll invaders. Ten gold.”

It had to be the most grotesque thing that Tyrathan had ever seen, even worse than the mask.

“You are not getting that,” said Tyrathan in Pandaren. 

He was certain that no one else nearby would understand him, and judging from the confused expression on the vendor’s face, he was right. Tyrathan was always careful not to argue with Vol’jin in public, or if they did have a disagreement, try to make it less likely that anyone would understand.

“Why not?” Vol’jin asked in Pandaren.

“Dix is a baby, and that thing would give him nightmares. Heck, I’m probably going to have nightmares about it,” explained Tyrathan.

Vol’jin frowned and put the shrunken head back down.

“No matter what language dey be speakin’, one can always spot a lovers’ spat,” smiled the vendor as she pretended to tidy up her stall.

“I was just telling him,” said Tyrathan as he switched back to Zandali. “That it would be better for him to make his own shrunken head, a fresh one, perhaps Zandalari. He doesn’t have one of those yet.” Tyrathan gave the troll a cold smile.

The troll froze and stared at Tyrathan and Vol’jin as if she expected them to drag her out of the stall and take her head right there.

“We gonna look for somethin’ else,” said Vol’jin as he placed a hand on Tyrathan’s back and steered him away from the stall. “Dat was not very nice,” he chuckled.

Tyrathan shrugged. “Let’s see if we can find a toy vendor. I’m sure Dix would love a stuffed animal of one of the Loa.”


	29. Day 29: Wine

“Warchief, I almost forgot,” said Lor’themar Theron after the meeting of all the Horde’s leaders had finished. “We brought you an anniversary gift.” The Sin’dorei handed Vol’jin a wrapped box.

“What be an anniversary gift?” Vol’jin asked as he unwrapped the colorful paper.

“Umm...” coughed Lor’themar as he cleared his throat. “I was informed that you and your partner had been together for a year.”

“So?” Vol’jin asked. He opened the box. It contained a bottle of wine.

“It’s tradition to celebrate the annual recurrence of the date of a marriage,” explained Lor’themar.

“Dis be somethin’ dat da Sin’dorei do?” Vol’jin asked.

“Actually, many different people do, including humans,” informed Lor’themar. 

That little piece of information hit Vol’jin like thunderbolt. If this was true, did that mean that Tyrathan was expecting Vol’jin to do something for their anniversary?  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Vol’jin, I’m home,” Tyrathan called as he walked through the door. “Vol’jin?” 

Vol’jin stood next to the table. He had Tyrathan’s chair pulled out for him. Several candles had been lit and dinner was on the table.

“What’s going on?” Tyrathan asked as he walked in and sat down.

“It be time for dinner,” said Vol’jin as he pushed Tyrathan’s chair up to the table. He then picked up a bottle of wine and poured Tyrathan a glass.

“Yes, but what’s with the rest of this?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin sat down. “It be brought to my attention dat dis be our anniversary,” explained Vol’jin.

“It is, but I didn’t think trolls celebrated that,” frowned Tyrathan.

“I think dat bein’ with my mate for a year be worth celebratin’,” smiled Vol’jin as he picked up his glass of wine. He clinked it against Tyrathan’s glass. “And I be lookin’ forward to many more years with ya.”

“Me too,” smiled Tyrathan. “I love you.”

“I love ya too,” grinned Vol’jin.


	30. Day 30: Pumpkin

“What do ya plan to do with dat?” Vol’jin asked when Tyrathan came home carrying a pumpkin.

“We’re going to carve it and make a jack-o-lantern for Hallow’s End,” smiled Tyrathan as he set the pumpkin down on the table.

“Why do ya want to do dat?” Vol’jin sighed.

“Because it’s fun and tradition,” explained Tyrathan as he spread several newspapers across the table. “And you’re going to help me, or would you rather that I carve something else, maybe a tusk,” threatened Tyrathan with a smile as he picked up the carving knife.

“Alright, I get da message,” conceded Vol’jin. “So how do ya make one of dese jack-o-lanterns?”

“First, we cut an opening in the top,” instructed Tyrathan as he used the carving knife on the pumpkin. “And then we scoop out the guts.”

“Oh, so it be like preparin’ a skull to turn it into a voodoo fetish,” said Vol’jin. “Why ya be lookin’ at me like dat?”

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear you say that,” sighed Tyrathan as he continued to removed the pumpkin’s insides.

After a few minutes, all the guts had been removed and they were ready to start carving the face.

“Can I carve da face?” Vol’jin asked.

“I guess,” said Tyrathan as he handed the knife to Vol’jin. “What kind of face are you going to do?”

“It gonna be a surprise,” said Vol’jin as he waved Tyrathan away.

From the bedroom, Dix began to cry. Tyrathan went to go take care of the baby while Vol’jin worked on carving the face. He was so caught up in it that he lost track of time.

“Are you still working on that?” Tyrathan asked as he came back into the room, carrying Dix. “It’s been half an hour. It doesn’t take that long to carve eye holes and a mouth.”

“I be doin’ somethin’ a little more complicated dan dat,” smiled Vol’jin as he set down the knife. He turned the pumpkin around so that Tyrathan could see. “What do ya think?”

Carved on the pumpkin was a caricature of Tyrathan’s face.

Tyrathan stared at it for a moment before glancing at Vol’jin. “You cannot be serious,” he sighed.

“What?” Vol’jin asked with amusement.

“You’re lucky that I love you because otherwise I would kill you,” said Tyrathan as he shook his head.


	31. Day 31: Free Day

Vol’jin, Warchief of the Horde, Chieftain of the Darkspears, the powerful Shadowhunter, the fierce warrior, liked to cuddle. 

Tyrathan smiled at that thought. He was the only person in the entire world who knew that about Vol’jin. Of course, no one would believe Tyrathan if he were to ever say anything about it. He had no intention of telling anyone though. This was just between him and Vol’jin.

Right now, they were lying in bed, trying to go to sleep. Tyrathan was resting his head on Vol’jin’s chest. Vol’jin had his arms wrapped around Tyrathan, holding him. A low purr rumbled in Vol’jin’s chest. The troll was happy and content. 

Tyrathan lifted his head just enough so he could see Vol’jin’s face. The troll wore a very smug expression, just like Tyrathan suspected.

Vol’jin cracked open an eye. “Somethin’ wrong?” he asked.

“No. I was just thinking,” said Tyrathan.

“About what?” asked Vol’jin.

“That I get to see a side of you that no one else gets to see,” smiled Tyrathan. “You let your guard down around me in way that you don’t around anyone else.”

“Dat be because ya be my mate,” said Vol’jin.

“Am I the only person that you completely relax around?” Tyrathan asked.

“Again, ya be my mate,” explained Vol’jin as he closed his eyes.

Tyrathan laid his head back on Vol’jin’s chest. The sound of Vol’jin purring lulled him to sleep.


End file.
